


Evening Melodies

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Blushing, F/F, Kanan is a bit of an idiot, Misunderstandings, Piano, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: Riko finds herself playing the piano after school and reflecting on her time with Aqours. Little did she know, she has a surprise visitor.





	Evening Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, it honestly feels so long since I last got round to writing things and I think I just burnt myself out with too many projects. However I am back and I should have more things soonish. I have wanted to write something KanaRiko for a while now and with Kanan's birthday and Valentines Day being so close together, I thought I should write something to celebrate the two in one go. (Although there is no mention of either in the fic... but just count it as that okay?)
> 
> Anyway thanks to Furinjuru for proof reading this, their feedback was super useful.
> 
> Alright I will shut up now... hope you enjoy!

Riko could feel a light breeze rustling her hair as her fingers drifted across the keys in front of her. Her eyelids were shut, blocking out her sight so she could focus solely on the sound that was filling the room. She wasn’t sure why, but today her hands had drifted towards HAPPY PARTY TRAIN. It was a joyful tune that brought back lovely memories when she listened to it.

She remembers how much fun Kanan seemed to have when she was singing from the center position. She also remembers glancing over at Kanan during her solo and receiving a wink in response. It still makes her heartbeat speed up even now.

Her fingers slow on the keys, eventually coming to a stop. “I guess that was when I fell for her.” Her eyes slowly open and the instrument in front of her fades back into view. She lets a sigh escape her lips.

“You never cease to impress me.” A voice from her left makes the pianist jump, spinning on her seat to face the source.

“K-Kanan!” Riko feels herself freeze, yet, underneath that, her heart starts to beat faster and faster, a light blush creeping onto her face as this happens. “H-How long have you been there?”

“Not too long, I heard you playing and wanted to say hi.” She pushes back against the wall that she was leaning on, shifting her slightly forward till she was standing on her two feet. “You looked so peaceful though, so I thought I should wait a little.”

Riko turned back to face the piano, not wanting to let the third year see the blush creeping onto her face. “Th-Thanks…”

Silence lingered in the air, neither girl finding the right words to say next. Kanan found herself next to the open window, looking out over the school grounds. A few more seconds pass before Kanan lets out a sigh. “So… who’s the lucky girl?”

Riko feels her heart leap in her chest. She pauses trying to think of the right thing to say in response. She takes a deep breath. “N-Nobody special…”

Kanan lets her hand fall from the glass. She continues looking out over the school grounds, not wanting to turn around just yet. “Well, she is a very lucky girl… to have someone as talented as you looking at her that way.”

Riko couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “K-Kanan…” She hears footsteps behind her as a head of blue hair appears to her left, finger tracing on the keys. “I… I’m not that special.” Her face turns to look at the elder girl for the first time since her initial introduction.

Kanan’s gaze meets Riko’s and she lets herself get lost in the pianist’s amber eyes. “You are to me…” Her voice comes out in a whisper. The words sit in the air for a few seconds, before she finds herself leaning forward, closing the gap between their faces.

Riko takes a few seconds to process exactly what is happening. When she finally does, she sees Kanan’s face a few inches from her own. She lets her eyelids close and waits for the sensation she has been wanting to feel for so long.

When their lips finally connect, Riko feels a shock of electricity travel the length of her spine. Kanan’s lips were slightly warm and it offered a contrast to the cool air that was hitting the rest of her body, almost like the kiss itself was special… like it was meant to happen.

A hand cups her cheek and a thumb starts to brush back and forward on her skin. The sensation let her body relax, allowing Riko to notice how fast her heart was beating, it felt as if it was about to burst from her chest.

Unfortunately, she feels the pressure on her lips lighten until all that remains is a tingling sensation that reminds her of what just happened. Slowly her eyelids start to part and a beautiful sight comes into view.

The sun is at the perfect point in the sky so that the orange light from it hits Kanan in a way that makes her eyes sparkle, her hair seems to shine, and just everything about her looks perfect. Their eyes find themselves locked together, both girls lost in the other’s eyes.

It lasted a few seconds, but Kanan finds herself breaking it, standing up straight, and moving back to the window. “S-Sorry… I shouldn’t have done that.” She takes a deep breath, her hand returning to the glass. “You have someone else you like.”

Soon after the scraping of wood against the floor broke the momentary silence that had fallen. Riko found herself walking over towards the window, following Kanan’s gaze outside. She took a second to think things through.

“Kanan…” Riko turns to face the girl. “That is just like you…” She sees the head of blue hair turn towards her. “You are always thinking about others…” Her hand reaches up and starts to brush strands of hair behind Kanan’s ear. “Sometimes… it is okay to be selfish…” She steps forward, closing the distance between the two of them. She lets her eyes close once more and her arms wrap around the third year’s neck. Her next words were barely audible.

“You are that girl…”

Their lips connect again, sending the same sensations down Riko’s spine as the last one. Kanan’s hands take their place on the pianist’s hips, before her right slides further, finding its place on the small of her back. Their bodies are flush together and it feels slightly different from the previous one like there was more meaning behind this kiss.

This kiss lasts longer, both getting accustomed to the feeling of other’s lips. Riko is the one to break this one. Her head moving back slightly as her eyes reopen. “I love _you_ Kanan.” She lets her forehead rest against the third year’s. “I have for weeks now.”

Kanan is unable to find the right words in response. “R-Riko…” Her eyes close once again and she plays the sensation of their kiss in her mind. “I love you too.”

A smile broke out on Riko’s lips. She finds herself swaying a little as she stands. “So… will you be my girlfriend?”

Kanan’s eyes reopen as her lips start to grin. “Hmm… that depends…” She pecks Riko’s lips with her own. “Are you free now?”

The peck catches Riko off guard, but she quickly regains her composure. “I think I can make some time…”

“Then how about a nice meal for two?” Kanan feels a gust of wind in her hair as the two of them sway together.

“Sounds lovely.” Riko pulls their lips back together, her eyelids closing as she does.

Kanan slides her hand under the hem of Riko’s top, her fingers tracing light circles into the skin of the small of the pianist’s back. Their lips part soon after.

Riko finds herself lost in Kanan’s eyes once again. The only words she manages to get out are little more than a whisper.

“…and what if I want to spend the night at your house tonight?”

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I would love to hear what you guys thought as it went through a lot of editing on my own and I almost scrapped it at one point because I ran out of ideas. It was a lot of fun to write again and I missed it a lot.


End file.
